According to the currently available techniques, the removal of a hard disk from a computer before the hard disk can be disconnected from corresponding computer cables would necessitate loosening of many screws, and some components or cables in the computer are subject to damage when the hard disk is removed from the computer using an improperly large force. Moreover, when a user tries to connect the removed hard disk to the computer again, it is uneasy to align and correctly connect the connectors on the hard disk with and to the connecting cables on the computer.